Rebirth of Rain
by phantasmbreaker168
Summary: The Ame Orphans found themselves in a world filled with magic and wonder. They lived a new life as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. -ON TEMPORARY HIATUS...WILL BE UPDATED IN AUGUST-
1. Chapter 1: A New World

There were once three orphans who lived and died. They all passed on with smiles on their faces knowing that their dream of peace would live on the will of someone they can trust. They all languished protecting their friendship, for the safety of their companions and their desires in a cruel world.

They lived in a country of never-ending rain. One of the orphans would say that the deluge is the villagers' tears and vowed to stop it. The three were thrust into the horrible pangs of war. Their childhood were was stolen by the merciless hands of fate. They spent their time raiding for food to ease the hunger they felt, to survive in the cruel world they lived in. The orphans sticked together through thick and thin through the Hidden Village of the Rain.

War dawned on the tumultuous lands of the Elemental Nations. The series of events left all of them to die peacefully and happily, but even though their ending was met with contented grins of a life that is full of sufferings and hardships, their story was a sad one, one of the several sad stories that graced the land of the shinobi. One of them died for a companion in need. Another one sacrificed hi slife for the those he killed. The lone female of the group died protecting the dreams of her compatriots.

The Ame Orphans ceased to exist at one point, but they all woke up to a world different from theirs. The horrors of conflict were close to none in this world. It was a world of magic and and wonder, a world that was way too _innocent_ for their standards. A place where the biggest problem was figuring out what kind of candy you would buy, and not scouring for food on waste bins or worrying about the imminent doom to befall upon you. They were contented by this standards, happy even. They even got a childhood that they deserve and parents to look after them this time. Who were they to complain?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry Potter was a weird baby. He was often quiet and reserved and acts as if he was detached to his surroundings. He observed his surroundings with a gaze not befitting for a child of that age. He would only make those annoying, whiny baby noises whenever he wants his diaper changed or if he was really hungry. The rest of the time… he was silent.

But magic seems to work miracles on the baby. His bright green eyes would sparkle with childish wonder whenever Lily ad James would light up their wands with colourful sparkles. He would gurgle happily and clap his little hands together whenever his Uncle Padfoot would morph into his Animagus form and back as if he _knew_ what exactly he was doing. Magic made their little baby act like his age for once.

Then the Potters were forced into hiding after the prophecy was issued at Hog's Head. They lived in Godric's Hollow, the cottage was protected with the Fidelius Charm so they would not be found easily. They assigned James' best friend, Sirius Black to their secret keeper, but due to his insistence, they switched the role with another one of the Maruders, Peter Pettigrew. Not even Dumbledore or Remus knew of it.

Harry attached himself to his mother like how chewing gum was sticking to healthy hair, difficult to ramify the two, much to James' disappointment. Lily would just smile at her son and cuddle him warmly and would comment how adorable little Harry was.

The toddler would occasionally shoot wary glares at Peter. The rat-man would flinch at the sight of how those intense green eyes would stare at him with visceral penetration that it felt like his soul was also being judged by some kind of powerful being, like being judged by God. There was just something in the child's glare that anyone directed by it would crawl back to his hole and make the devil himself cry for Mommy. It was filled with the ominous desire to castrate his internal organs and regurgitate his entrails in the most humiliating way possible, and use said vitals to hang his head in the middle of the town. He knew it was abnormal that the child deduced that he betrayed the Potter's location to the dark lord. The gaze would say 'you're-a-dead-man-once-I-get-my-hands-on-you'. It has a promise of _pain_.

Lily would sometimes catch his son's eyes shift into something else entirely. Harry's irides would turn into light purple with ripple-like pattern that spread out through his sclera, but they would turn back to their normal emerald hue just as quickly as she thought they appeared. The witch would just dismiss it as a trick of light, and would proceed to whatever business she was doing.

James was so proud of his son's little cases of accidental magic. Call it little, but they more often than not involve with a lot of property damage on the Potter's part. Things around his room would cram up in the corners like a badly arranged bedroom and pushed together as if the surrounding repulsive force made them the way they are. And then the floor would also cave in as if somebody tried to split the ground and failed miserably at it. It caused a lot of problems for the Potters. They had a difficult time fixing and arranging back the things back to normal. The little incident was never repeated again, ,much to Sirius and James' disappointment.

But all things changed on the All Hallows' Eve in 1981.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nagato felt weird being alive again, even more so as a healthy baby. He was stuck in a body of a baby with a mind of a shinobi that survived through three wide-scale World Wars. (He was technically a zombie in the last one, but hey! He still fought as a warrior and as a shinobi, albeit reluctantly). But who cares? He's got a family again, and he has parents that love him to boot, although, he felt spiffy about their friend Peter. His aura practically screams of traitor, and it was really grating on his shinobi senses.

He would often wonder about the things around him, especially his parents. They sometimes bring out their long stick thingies that would pour out with colourful sparks like a lit firecracker, but he was thoroughly amazed with what his godfather could do. He would transform into a huge black dog to entertain him. He was a bit miffed at first, he was certain that it was by no means a genjutsu, or some kind of stupid henge that he uses. He could _actually_ make himself turn into a dog and back as a human.

Sometimes, when he is alone he would try turning his Rinnegan on and off. He loved the colour of his new eyes and it was probably a little freaky if his eyes would change somehow. As far as he was concerned, the people he have seen so far have _normal_ eye color, and none of them would be happy to find out he has ripples in his sclera. He was a bit careless about it, he would turn them on sometimes when he thought his parents were not in his room, would panic for a second, and quickly turn them back off.

One time, he practiced Shinra Tensei with his small reserves. He noted that he should take care of it much sooner, but since he was an infant, it would probably replenish to their normal levels as he grows up. He was giddy of the fact that he could still do it, granted that it drained him much more than he expected it and the _collateral _damage in his room was a hassle to fix.

He catches snippets of conversations at times. As far as he was concerned, his parents were fighting in it. He died a little in the inside. War brings a lot of pain and unpleasant things, and he would likely lose his parents this time around, just the same as he had in his previous life. They were against a man with a silly name who is considered as the Dark Lord. From what he gathered, this Mouldy-Wart something or other was a prejudiced bastard who wanted to get rid of the filth in the Magical Community. He immediately hated the man when he heard that he freely kills the people who are against his resolve, and actually _enjoys_ it. Sick bastard.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ron Weasley gazed at brilliant blue sky longingly. Who knew it was _this_ beautiful? The calming azure shade that painted the heavens, it was relaxing and soothing to the soul. The puffy, white clouds were like the cotton breaths of little chubby angels that he would often see on the tapestries. He perched himself on the rooftop of the burrow, admiring the beauty of the blue sky. He was never a big fan of heights, but buildings in Ame always looked like steampunked satellite towers and they would sometimes climb these towers just to kill time, during those times when things were relatively simple and Konan, Nagato, and him would raid the town for food, and other odd jobs to support themselves.

Molly and Arthur always found this weird quirk of his alarming. It would cause more than a few broken bones if he ever falls off from the rooftop.

"Come on, Mum. He'll be safe, he's done it for several times and hasn't been hurt yet", the eldest, Bill, would coax her. Molly, being the mother hen that she is would glare at him.

Ron is a carefree child. He is cheerful and possesses a goofy smile that makes the youngest Weasley son to effortlessly charm the people around him. The grinning idiot would help the terror twins in experimenting with their prototype merchandise (thanking all that is holy he wasn't the receiving end of any), arrange traps for the unlucky victims (mostly their brothers), and devising their escape route if ever a prank has gone wrong (which rarely happens). He is also quite charismatic and has the aura of a natural-born leader that made Percy envious.

"This is a corrupted society", he would declare using the dinner table as some kind of elevated platform.

"Look at the minister", he would exclaim pointing on a badly drawn caricature of Cornelius Fudge. ("Hey, you can't blame me if I'm bad at drawing!"- Ron. Fred and George snickered). "It may not be obvious, but Fudge is a person who desires power above all things. Without Dumbledore, what is he? He allows himself to be drowned in galleons by guilty people who walk free. What do you think is the reason why those stinkin' rich pureblood, prejudiced, bigoted idiots? Because of the money! Because he allows himself to be blackmailed by people who work for Mouldy-shorts!...", and he would continue his inspired rant about power, greed, leadership, friendship, yadda, yadda.

"You know-", Fred started .

"If you listen-", George continued.

"much more carefully-", Fred would say.

"it actually makes sense", the two chorused together.

And then Percy would argue about his reasoning with heavy basis on written laws , and unspoken rules and such. Everyone knows that the glasses-wearing redhead aspires becoming the Minister of Magic one day, and sticks on the laws like mud. Needless to say, he was disturbed by his brother's logic of breaking rules to make change.

Then goes, "I cry bullshit!", and Ron would proceed to curb stomp Percy in a heated debate with powerful words and large vocabulary. The Weasley brood would watch these tirades as a form of entertainment. Who knew that Ron has such a colourful vocabulary?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yahiko gazed at the pouring rain. It was August and the torrential downpour would come at this time of the year.

"I hate the rain", he would explain to little Ginny, who wonders why her brother would look at the rain with sad eyes, "It's sad and I hate it. It wasn't long since Voldemort had risen to power"-she flinched at the mention of the name, "-It's like the country is a big crybaby, like they never moved on. It's like the heavens resonate with their sadness… to remind what they have lost in the war."

He had a family now. A loving mother, a hardworking father, _fiv_e big brothers: awesome Bill, reckless Charlie, rule-abiding Percy, mischievous Fred and George, and he has an adorable little sister in the form of Ginny. He wondered why he was _alive_ again, as his own and not some puppet controlled by his best friend. He remembered all those things he had done as the Deva Path. The destruction of Konoha, battling the nine-tailed jinchuuriki, and hell, he even remembered that he along with the other paths killed Master Jiraiya.

He was a bit miffed about Nagato though, sure he had continued the dream he wanted ,but he was being blindly controlled by what's his name again? Uchiha Madara. He was also curious about the Uzumaki Naruto that he battled, he was also the student of Master Jiraiya.

And the Deva Path, Nagato's powers were so awesome, _his_ body was the first path. It reminded him of that Muggle movie, _Star Wars_. He was a closet fan of the said series and Fred and George were the only ones aware of his addiction. His brothers brought back stories from Hogwarts, he sighed, he won't go in there until next year.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger always knew that their daughter Hermione was a smart child. She would always bury herself in books, and is always eager to learn new things. She was fascinated with the latest developments in technology, and would ask questions on things she was curious with. But there was something wrong with her, she was way mature for her age. Her eyes possess longing and a faraway gaze whenever it starts to rain outside. It was as of the rain has something precious to her. And Hermione just seems to be so…aloof, indifferent to her surroundings, so emotionless that made the two wonder if there was something wrong on the way they raised their daughter. Her face never betrays any kind of surprise or reaction. But they knew that deep inside that she loved them, and they loved her back. She would smile sometimes, whenever there was a special occasion or when they give her something she does not ask for.

The dentists knew that their little angel was unique the moment she opened her eyes. They were focused and her gaze was always alert. She also had the reflex to inspect things thoroughly, eyes flickering with her surroundings. And sometimes, they caught her in the backyard sparring with invisible enemies with karate moves with grace and precision that they were confident that she can take care of herself. Although, they did wonder where she learned all those things from, and she would say "those ninja movies where they take down enemies with martial arts". They were fairly sure watching those ninja movies does not teach one how to become a master at hand-to-hand combat.

And the papers, the girl needed paper as much as a normal human would need oxygen. Hermione was a master in the art of origami. She can turn the most useless of scraps into a fine work of art with her natural knack of paper folding. She would make flowers, butterflies, birds, arrows out of them with practiced ease. She can make anything if she puts her mind into it. She even had a paper rose clipped on her hair with her customary bun and brown tresses frames on her face.

The bookworm would even turn paper into those strange star things that they have seen in nija movies, and throw them fondly onto the walls of her room. Oddly enough, they _pierced_ through the concrete when normal paper _shouldn't_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Konan was fairly sure she died the last time she was aware that she was breathing. That goddamned bastard Tobi outsmarted her even after all those crazy preparations she made to make sure the deranged masked man would be blasted to smithereens. Uchihas and their Sharingan, no wonder Itachi decided to kill all of them overnight. They were too powerful for their own good. But then again, she ended up in a new world with no threats of war looming over the horizon, a fresh start for the kunoichi. There were only two conflicts in history that was considered as a World War, and the last one was 50 years ago. It was much better. At least, she even got to keep her powers intact.

She wondered why there was an owl rapping her window. She opened it.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Trying my luck in doing a Naruto/HP crossover. This thing is just a random plot bunny that popped out of my head, and the fact that I'm currently checking out Reborn at Hogwarts by Phoenixyfriend where the Akatsuki were reborn as different characters from Harry Potter, read it, I promise you'll love it. (I would also thank Phoenix for clearing up some stuff for me, I know it was quite troublesome for you).Plus, I love the Ame Orphans. Their past is very sad (almost all people from Naruto have a sad past, but oh well) , and they're powerful with Nagato and his Rinnegan, Konan and her paper jutsus though we haven't seen much of Yahiko. Well, you might see some little funny stuff in the chapter above, because honestly I had no idea what the hell I am writing about, and I just kept on writing random stuff all over, especially in the part of Yahiko/Ron. **

**My opinion about the Sharingan: honestly, it's totally biased. Some people work hard in learning techniques and mastering it, but with the Sharingan they can just copy the seals right off. It would be an insult, right? Although, I'll admit the Mangekyo techniques are totally awesome. I think Kishi just overpowered/overdone the Uchihas. Well, superior genes and stuff? It's like in school where the laziest in class always get the highest scores with seemingly no effort. Next chapter? Maybe next week or so. School's back in June 10, and I will try to update the story before the date.**

**REVIEW!They're like my chocolate to me! And I love Chocolate! OuO**

**Constructive Criticism is allowed, come on people, Don't be shy!**

**Until then….**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Years

**A/N: Thank You to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. :D. And Majority of you are saying that Hermione/Konan was not given much background. At first place, we were not given enough clues about Hermione's life before Hogwarts except the fact that her parents are dentists, and I'm not that really good at making up a character history without a lot of canon facts. Harry's… well, we know enough what the hell happens with the Dursleys, and JKR at least gave some little happenings in Ron's past, and we can pretty much make up Ron's history with all the screen time his family gets. **

** Romana Italia: I live in the Philippines. School starts in June and ends in March.**

** Leviticus Wilkes: Yes, I've read Reborn at Hogwarts too. You can say that I got the inspiration from phoenixyfriend's work.**

** Schicksall-TillMyLastBreath: We're the same, I like canon pairings too.**

** Anti-Social Otaku and Geno Beast: Thank You for the detailed breakdown.**

**Warning: Grammar errors and complete lack of wide vocabulary. This chapter was written at 2:30 in the goddamn morning so…some details might be missing or really random. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belong s to Masashi Kishimoto, or else the Eye of the Moon plan had already been carried out or is there a Jesus like Naruto is. I also don't own Harry Potter, or else Ron would not be annoying as he is in the books and Harry would have been more badass. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Days in Privet Drive were, in the least sense…boring. Life with the Dursleys was affable for young, enigmatic Harry Potter, or at least it was much better than the time he was at the same age as Nagato. Uncle Vernon was trying to beat the freakishness out of him. Key word is try, the punches were slow and sloppy and the angle of trajectory was not in the correct measure to inflict any harm. Dudley and his gang always played their favourite game, Harry Hunting. The little game provided a good practice to enhance his speed and genjutsu. The former Akatsuki leader could never forget the time that he made the group of stupid and fat boys walk in a beauty salon, which had transvestites for employees and filled with enough girly decorations that can put a Barbie dollhouse to shame. The chores that Aunt Petunia assigned to him were not that half-bad. He actually liked to cook and tend the garden knowing that it would come in handy if he were to live independently one day. Although, the shadow clones under the Kakuremino no Jutsu are a big help whenever he was tasked to clean the whole house. Although, he tinkered with the plants too much . Aunt Petunia had to wonder why her garden was flourishing with healthy plants during the winter.

Nagato knew that he was not exactly welcomed in the Dursley house (he vehemently denied to call the place as home). He remembered being dropped like care package one night in November of 1981 by a really, really old man that was dressed in purple robes of all things. His relatives had over-obsession with normal. Anything that goes beyond the boundaries of normalcy is not welcome in Number 4 Privet Drive.

And Harry is not exactly normal. He could manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, cause the apocalypse if he felt like it, and a lot more things that cannot be found in the Dursley's Book of Normal. His parents were not normal too either. He remembered the weak spiritual energy that they channel through polished sticks, and manipulated the said energy to achieve feats not even chakra was capable of doing. He recalled that his father and his friends could turn into different animals, and his mother cooking with self-stirring cauldrons and flying pots and pans. The abnormality that runs through his family is probably the reason why Aunt Petunia abhorred him so much. So one day when he was seven…

"I know I'm not exactly welcomed in here. You won't admit it, but you hate me as your actions have proven so. So I would make things easier for you, I would get out of here and never come back. You're not the family I deserve to have, but it doesn't change the fact that you are my relatives. I thank you for taking care of me for 6 years, even you were reluctant to do so. I also thank you for providing a roof over my head, although you just gave me a cupboard that is not the proper place for a child to grow. And also for the food I ate despite the fact that you just give the leftovers of my cousin like dog. I will not make things any more difficult for you. I am the little parasite that harms your normal lives. This might not be what exactly others want, but I believe that me getting out of this house will have a mutual benefits for each other", he declared.

Vernon was more than happy to throw out the freak out of his home. He even gave Nagato a small sum of cash for him to "take care of his bloody self before the authorities would take him to the mental ward". Aunt Petunia was nervous for some reason or other. She seemed to be scared of the prospect that he would be not in their care anymore. Dudley was trying to understand half of what Harry just said.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nagato settled down in the woods on the outskirts of London. Near enough to the busy capital of England where he can get all the stuff that he needs, but far enough where civilians would not stray upon this particular path. He hid the forest in a Five-Seal Barrier to prevent any intruders. Call it paranoia with the visages of his life as a shinobi, because the Ame nin also loaded the area around his house with traps that range from simple ones that hang people in one leg to the hastily gathered rocks that hide a pit that was stuffed with enough explosive tags to blow up the Big Ben.

His new home also became his own personal training grounds. He practiced his taijutsu, ran over the few genjutsus he'd known and reviewed the ninjutsus he'd known, which was… a lot. He also discovered that he still has the Six Paths' powers. He could channel the Deva Path's powers of utilizing the Force (he watched _Star Wars _once, he can't prevent himself comparing the two because of the similarities), he can summon his pets: a dog, a crow, and a chameleon, he is able to augment his body parts into armoured machinery, absorb ninjutsu (or in this new case, whatever energy that his parents were using), he can call forth the demon king of hell (although he has no paths to restore and the thing can only be useful during interrogations), and could pull out a soul and absorb any knowledge it has.

He only used the Deva Path's powers in small scale so that it would not cause an accidental and massive damage to property. It would be much of a hassle to leave the nearby city in a crater. He practiced absorbing ninjutsus with his clones, and practiced his taijutsu with the Asura Path's special ability. He promised to himself that he won't use the Human Path's powers unless absolutely needed. Pulling out souls just seemed to be inhumane and brutal. He never used Summoning or the nearby trees would be trampled easily, and he wasn't a Senju and couldn't regrow a forest in seconds, thank you very much. The King of Hell is only useful for interrogation purposes.

He had a nice, secure tree house in the middle of a lush forest, at least it was unique unlike the houses in privet Drive that were identical to each other and had absolutely no touch of originality. It was furnished with few pieces of furniture and important appliances that he managed to illicit in illegal ways. Although, the tree house took many months to create since he had to use his ninja skills to pickpocket unsuspecting London residents to buy supplies, hardware materials, and building equipment. Moreover, he spent at least three months returning to and fro in the Public Library to get the fundamentals of construction. The building part was easy, though. His large chakra reserves and a Kage Bunshin army did the work for him. He was able to finish his personal lounge in months.

He had once a passing thought in mind that it might be a good idea to go back to school, but immediately dismissed it. Learning things that are meant for little squirts with the mind of a grown-up shinobi were a piece of cake for him. Especially that he spent his time studying if not training.

Four years had passed since he was able to get out of the hellhole called Dursley residence when odd things came. By that time, Harry Potter's face became a rather common sight for the inhabitants of London. He was known to frequently hang out in the library and notorious for being able to bring down men who are at least twice his age. He was described by the residents as the "kind, aloof, detached, and shy orphan that is too mature for his age".

One July morning when Nagato, or known to the world as Harry Potter woke up to the bright morning, he noticed odd owl that was flying in circles around the forest. The said owl was tawny brown in colour and his wings looked like it might drop at any given time. It had a letter on its beak and appeared to be confused and lost. Knowing the fact that he was the only human being that lived in the forest , the recipient of the letter must be him.

He made four shadow clones and ordered them to remove four of the seals that are placed at random trees in the forest while he personally took off the one that was protecting his home. As soon as the clones were dispelled and the security seals removed, the owl perched on the windowsill and seemed to glare at the 11-year old.

Nagato smiled sheepishly at the exhausted owl. The owl seemed to be smarter than the average species, not to mention it was hovering over the woodlands in broad daylight. He got a wooden bowl and scooped some water. Then he picked up a handful of bread crumbs and put them on a separate container. The owl hooted appreciatively, and gave the letter to him. "I'm sorry", he said, "you must be tired". He wondered who would be writing him, considering the fact that the few acquaintances he frequented with always delivered anything they wish to convey themselves. And he always gave a fake address where he could retrieve some of the things sent to him by post.

_Mr H. Potter_

_?_

_The Forest_

_Outskirts of London_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment. The address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp from the sender and was sealed in a purple wax stamped with an elaborate coat of arms; an eagle, a badger, a lion, and a snake circling a huge letter H. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter that was made of the same material that read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Nagato stared the letter with shock written all over his face. So that's why they were able to track him down in the forest! That's how they knew, by _magic_. Magic was the thing that his parents manipulated. He felt giddy and overly enthusiastic about the fact that he can learn magic. Imagine all the things he can do while breaking the laws of science. Sure, the Rinnegan can break the laws of Science, but knowing that there is a society that is hidden under the noses of the citizens was something eye-opening for him. A lot of questions would be answered just by knowing that he had a lot to ask these wizards. He knew that he did not belong in here, he belonged with the world of witches and wizards. It was _also _his parents' world, where he truly belongs. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Ms. McGonagall,_

_I would love to go to your school to learn and study magic. But I'm afraid that I know nothing about the school, or how to get there nor I know where to get the supplies on the list. I would appreciate if your school can send assistance as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S If you send help, please send the necessary details for the designated time and place. It can be anywhere in London. And please, don't go into the place where I live, it's highly dangerous. You have been warned. Thank You Very Much._

He rolled up the letter, and picked up a dull yellow elastic band to tie up the paper. He motioned the owl to go to him, the animal promptly obeyed and landed on Nagato's arm. The bird's talons dug sharply on his skin, he winced at the pain, but he wasn't called a shinobi for nothing. He attached the letter to the owl's leg and said, "I want you to send it back to the headmistress". The owl looked at him with its piercing amber eyes and seemed to nod at him. The bird spread its wide wings and took off to the rolling valleys of Scotland.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Minerva McGonagall watched as the stream of owls flooded through the her office dropping off acceptance letters. She glanced at the itinerary she made for herself to meet up with muggleborn students that are entering this year. There seemed a lot more first years than they usually have every year.

A brown tawny owl came to the window, and landed on her table, sending some paperwork flying away. The bird held out its leg where a hastily rolled up piece of paper was attached. She sighed and flicked her wand, returning the papers to where and what they have originally been. She knew from that the sender was a muggleborn, or anyone that llived with muggles since the paper was not made from limed calfskin and the handwriting was not made by any kind of quill strokes. She looked down on the note and opened it.

_Ms. McGonagall,_

_I would love to go to your school to learn and study magic. But I'm afraid that I know nothing about the school, or how to get there nor I know where to get the supplies on the list. I would appreciate if your school can send assistance as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S If you send help, please send the necessary details for the designated time and place. It can be anywhere in London. And please, don't go into the place where I live, it's highly dangerous. You have been warned. Thank You Very Much._

She looked over the letter and re-read it at least five times. The registrar that makes the list of magical children in Britain and Ireland always listed the address of the recipients of the acceptance letters. The school kept another copy of the acceptance letters sent to children so that it would be much more easier to track down muggleborn students, and those who need assistance.

"_Accio_, Harry Potter's Acceptance Letter!", she summoned the document among the stack of envelopes that was stacked neatly on her desk.

_Mr H. Potter_

_?_

_The Forest_

_Outskirts of London_

She gaped as she finished reading the address. Harry Potter living in a _forest_? The saviour of the wizarding world in the _woods_? She knew that Harry Potter disappeared from their sight around four years ago. Apparently, he went away from the Dursley house willingly,and from then on, they were not able to track him down. He just seemed to vanish from reality completely. Not even Dumbledore's tracking spells and blood tracing methods were able to find him. And all they got from Legilimency was that Harry went away from Privet Drive because he can't afford to be another burden to the Dursley's who hated his guts just because he could use magic.

She was even more surprised when the _? _part of the address sank into the paper and the emerald-green ink rewrote the previously unknown part into _The Big Tree House_. She had to talk to Dumbledore about this.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nagato smiled as another owl perched on the windowsill, another letter attached to its leg. The bird stuck out its leg, waiting for him to pick up the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I understand your need for assistance. I would love to explain the fundamentals of magic, but I'm afraid it would be reserved for tomorrow. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 10 am. It is located Charing Cross Roads between 48 Charing Cross Road (Quinto Bookshop) and 12 Great Newport Street (Ashley Associates Chartered Surveyors). Meet me at 10 am sharp._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Minerva McGonagall was not sure what she can make out of Hermione Granger. She was just…strange. She was aloof and uncaring, quiet and enigmatic. And her eyes held much more intelligence than a normal eleven year old should have. The girl had been pretty independent too, from what she gathered from her parents were correct.

The student gave her a bouquet of roses made of paper when she met her. She accepted it wholeheartedly, of course. The girl had talent, and not many witches and wizards learned to appreciate the effort with a job well done. Although, she found it quite strange when the girl asked her if she can make the folded paper butterflies fly. It was a strange request, but she answered it, nevertheless. It was probably her way to judge if magic was true or not.

The two women were walking down in Charing Cross road. Minerva had to fetch Harry Potter to pick up his school supplies, along with Hermione Granger who was lucky enough to be the first student to meet Harry Potter. The Transfiguration Professor and the Eleven-year old got a lot of quiet glances, though. After all, her companion was busy folding a piece of paper, and was absorbed by it all the while walking in a busy street and stepping out of people's way and preventing herself from hitting lamp posts.

"We're here", she said, stopping in front of the famous pub. She looked around for any sign of Harry Potter . He has to be here, somewhere. It was already ten in the morning, and the kid would be in here right now.

"Um, excuse me", a deep voice said, the Hogwarts professor looked in front of her. "Are you Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes", she answered, "yes I am".

"Umm…well. My name is Harry Potter, I've received a letter saying that you would assist me in buying the school supplies", he said. His tone was clipped and unsure.

Minerva was sure that if it weren't for the bright green eyes. She wouldn't have known that the person in front of her was Harry Potter. The telltale Potter hair was not as messy as it ought to be. It was kept longer than most boys' though; Harry's black hair reached the base of his neck. The right half of his face was covered with windswept hair, covering the signature lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He has paler than usual skin tone and was quite tall for his age.

"Professor is she a student too?", he asked, pointing at Hermione Granger who was frozen in shock.

"Yes, she's in your year too", she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter", he greeted in a carefree manner.

The girl opened and closed her mouth several times like a goldfish, "Hermione Granger".

"Come on, you two. We do not have all day for your shopping", McGonagall said hurriedly, turning away from the not-quite-children she was with.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"It's nice to see you again, Konan", Nagato said as McGonagall turned her back away from them.

"Nagato", she paused, "I see you're in here too."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**And yeah! (*throws confetti*) That's Chapter 2! I'm sorry if it sucked. T^T. I was in such a hurry because I promised I would update the story before school starts. I pressured myself in completing the chapter in one night. Phew! Anyways, feel free to review the story. Come on guys, don't be shy. Reviews are reviews and they're all the same to me. It can be short or a detailed breakdown. Constructive Criticism is allowed. Thank You for Reading.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

So yeah…this is not a chapter just as a measly author's note. You can take your time if you want to read my reasons or basically just go back and read better stories…

I promised that I would update by August and I'm pretty sure that we're halfway through September. You know the next words…

I will not be able to update. Sure I finished writing the first part of this (supposed) chapter, but I was not able to finish it. Recently, I've been trying my very best to drag up my Math grades. No kidding, I got a 2.50 grade last quarter and I've been struggling to get it up at least a step higher. Math is 1.7 units so even my high grades in Humanities (which I am good at :D) are not able to cover it up even because they're only equal to a unit or so. Yeah, that's the main reason but all students have trouble with reality and as cliché as this might sound, problems pile up and I can't exactly attack them head on.

I'll try to update if I can squeeze finishing and editing the third chapter. Maybe in October since it's our semestral break…so, yeah.

Until next time, readers. And I'm really sorry if you expected this as an update.

**PB168**

(P.S There's an anime that started to air this season entitled Watamote. I'm not sure if everyone could really relate to Tomoko, but it had me cringing because there are circumstances that remind me of my social awkwardness)


End file.
